PAW Patrol The Movie/Credits
Opening Logos Paramount-animation-e1569414066147-700x320.jpg NickelodeonMoviesOnScreenLogo2019.png Maxresdefault (2).jpg Opening Credits Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies presents In Association of Spin Master Entertainment PAW Patrol: The Movie Opening Title PAW Patrol movie logo(silver)-0.jpg Closing Credits Directed by Rob Minkoff & Otha Bland II Screenplay by Havoc Hound Otha Bland II Produced by Otha Bland II Jamie Whitney Dan Lin Wendy Finerman Patricia Burns Based on PAWPatrol by Keith Chapman Executive Producers Keith Chapman HavocHound Jennifer Dodge Laura Clunie Ronnen Harary Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Scott Kraft Starring Gage Munroe Tristan Samuel Kallan Holley Stuart Ralston Shayle Simons Devan Cohen Berkley Silverman Joey Nijem Scott McCord Mel Gibson Laura Dern Jeff Goldblum and Brian Bloom ' Narrated by' Gage Munroe Tristan Samuel Kallan Holley Stuart Ralston Shayle Simons Devan Cohen Music By Alan Silvestri and Randy Newman A Paramount Animation Presentation Scrolling Credits Cast Gage Munroe as Marshall Tristan Samuel as Chase Kallan Holley as Skye Stuart Ralston as Rocky Shayle Simons as Zuma Berkley Silverman as Everest Joey Nijem as Ryder Scott McCord as Jake Mel Gibson as Blaze Laura Dern as Misty Jeff Goldblum as Proffessor Walker Brain Bloom as Trigger Michael McKean as Mayor Humdinger Whyatt White as Alex Katherine Forrester as Kathy Jeff Garcia as Tracker Jonathan Malen as Danny Deann DeGruijter as Mayor Goodway Elizabeth Gillies as Bebe Jennifer Hale as Tina Keith Chapman as Himself Sam Smith as Bow Wow Pow Artistic Supervisors (reserved for OthaBlandTheSecond) Rough Draft Studios Glendale Crew Flashbacks by Rough Draft Studios Glendale Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Songs "Paw Patrol Theme Song (Movie Remix)" Written by Fall Out Boy Performed by Fall Out Boy Courtesy of Paramount Music By arrangement with Paramount Music & TV Licensing "Fly" Written by Lucas Edwards Performed by Sam Smith Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "You Got a Friend in Me" Written by Randy Newman Performed by Randy Newman Courtesy of Buena Vista Pictures Distrtibutions, inc "Turn Down for What" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess, and Johnathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Paramount Music By arrangement with Sony Music Group Film & TV Licensing "William" Written by Will Adams, Damien Leroy, and Justin Bieber Performed by Justin Bieber Courtesy of Universal Music Publishing Group, Spirit Music Group, BMG Rights Management By arrangement with Paramount Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Eye of The Tiger" Written by Peterik James, Frankie Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Paramount Music By arrangement with Paramount Music Group Film & TV Licensing Soundtrack Available on Paramount Music Special Thanks Keith Chapman No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Copyright © 2021 Paramount Animation, a Division of Paramount Pictures Coperation All Rights Reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Paramount Pictures Inc. is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos Maxresdefault (2).jpg Paramount Pictures Logo 2011 b.png Category:PAW Patrol Category:Closing Credits Category:Paramount Animation Category:Scrolling Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount